


The Most Important Mission (pt 2)

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Jesse McCree [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: So uh, I'm in love?? With that Blackwatch McCree ask???? Would you please do another part of it? Like during the mission or afterwards and the reader and McCree get together? Cause that would be amazing I just love your writing so muchA continuation of The Most Important Mission.





	The Most Important Mission (pt 2)

Ending the mission was the hardest thing Jesse had to do. All through your fake double date with your parents he’d gotten to do all the things he wanted to. He could stroke your face as often as he wanted, hold your hand and barely let go to take a bite of ice cream, and even better he got to have his arm over your shoulders and pull you tight against him. He didn’t want it to end, and he certainly didn’t want to hear what Reyes was going to say to him back at the base.  
But all good things come to an end eventually, that much he knew. And soon your parents were waving goodbye, and the second they were out of sight, you dropped his hand. He’d never felt so cold in his life.   
You leaned over, hands on your knees as your breathed out a heavy sigh. “Thank GOD. I thought they were never going to leave.”  
Jesse forced a chuckle from his throat. “They really did want to know...everything.”  
You rolled your eyes and straightened. “I wish they’d left sooner; I hate being on the sidelines during a mission.”  
“Hm.” Jesse couldn’t muster up the energy anymore, a deep nausea settling in his stomach. “We should check in with Reyes.”  
“Right,” you agreed. If he hadn’t turned his back then he would have noticed you eyeing him. He would have noticed the way you couldn’t make the dark blush on your cheeks fade. But he didn’t, too caught up in the idea that you thought of him as an agent of Blackwatch, and nothing more. A coworker.  
The rest of the mission had gone smoothly, without you and Jesse there. Reyes called you into his office and commended both of you for taking the civilians out of the way, and staying calm under pressure when it was your parents at stake. Jesse watched as you lit up under your Commander’s praise, a strange spike of jealousy striking his chest. He’d never been jealous before when you were praised, but suddenly the extra bounce in your step as you walked out of the room hurt. Jesse stayed in the office, slouching in the chair across from Reyes’s desk when you were out of sight.  
“Don’t even say it,” he ordered his Commander.  
“Wasn’t gonna,” Gabriel replied. He leaned back in his own chair, entwining his fingers behind his head as he watched Jesse. “But I’m being honest when I say you did good today. Got those people out of harm’s way.”  
“I know.” Jesse took his hat off and set it on his knee.  
“There were a hundred different ways to do it, but you got the job done.”  
Jesse let out a groan. There it was. “I thought you weren’t gonna say it.”   
“How long until this crush affects your work?” Gabriel asked. Though his tone was casual, Jesse knew there was more to it. “Did you even notice when the actual mission finished?”  
“Of course I did!” Jesse shot up. “I was listening to everything over comms. I always do.”  
Gabriel quirked an eyebrow.   
Jesse reiterated, “I was listening.”  
“And I had two of my best agents on the sidelines.”  
Jesse ground his teeth. He lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to argue. He should have just gotten your parents out of the way and returned. Nobody had been hurt...this time. But Reyes had a point; what if something had gone wrong because he wasn’t there? He’d never forgive himself if another agent went down while he was off having a fake date, even if that date was with you.  
Standing, Jesse set his hat on his head. “I got it. Won’t happen again.”  
Reyes nodded, leaning forward on his desk. “What are you going to do now?”  
Jesse thought a moment. “I’ll figure something out.”  
There was a pause before Reyes nodded. “You know Jesse, your feelings might not be as unrequited as you think.”  
Though he’d planned on storming off in a huff, Jesse froze. His eyes met with his Commander’s, wide and unblinking. “How d’you mean?”  
Gabriel smiled and shrugged. “Just putting the thought in your head. I saw you both coming back from your date. Neither of you is that good at acting.”  
Jesse wasn’t about to admit the thought had crossed his mind as well, but he figured it was just wishful thinking. He’d had a lot of wishful thinking since he met you, but sometimes he caught you watching Commander Reyes with a look that was more than admiration. At least...he thought so.  
Without another word Jesse turned and left the office, Gabriel’s words repeating over and over. Hat low over his eyes, he kept his eyes down as he moved. It wasn’t until he turned a corner and nearly toppled you over did he finally look up.  
“Y/N,” Jesse said slowly.   
“Jesse,” you replied, eyeing him curiously.  
“Ah, sorry,” he quickly added. He tried to go around you but you stepped in his way. “Y/N?”  
“What’s wrong?” you questioned. “For someone that had a good mission with no casualties you look really down.”  
Your brow creased with worry. Jesse tried to shake off what Gabriel had said but the words hung around him like a cloud. He’d been lost in a fog since the day he met you, and it was only getting worse. You tilted your head down to look up at him beneath his hat when he didn’t reply. “We’re all going out for drinks if you wanna come.”  
“Course,” he said, forcing his lips into a grin. It seemed to make you feel better and you gave him a smile, making his stomach turn. The last thing he wanted was to go out with everyone and pretend like nothing was wrong. But damn, he could really use a drink.  
One too many drinks later and Jesse was resting his head in one hand, his elbow nearly slipping off the bar. Most of the other agents were going overboard as well, but in celebration rather than sorrow. Jesse let out a low huff of a laugh beneath his breath, eyes lidded as he watched the other agents.  
“Not a good actor,” he muttered, “I’m a great actor!”  
“You are,” you said, jumping onto the stool beside him. Jesse blinked a couple times before realizing it was you there. “Did Commander Reyes say you weren’t a good fake boyfriend?”  
“Fiance,” Jesse corrected, holding a finger up to you. It pressed into your cheek accidentally, but rather than pulling away Jesse twirled it, showing your canines with a giggle.  
“Right.” You let him play with your face a moment before swatting his hand away. “So is that why you’re upset? Because the Commander said you were a bad fake fiance?”  
Jesse snorted. “I wanna be a real fiance. A good one. Flowers and chocolates and the whole thing.”  
Part of Jesse was screaming for him to shut up, but the part that was too drunk to really know who he was talking to was overpowering. His eyes closed comfortably, body swaying slightly as he tried to keep his head balanced on his hand.   
“I think you’ll be a great fiance, Jesse,” you told him. He laughed. “What?”  
“I wanna be a good real fiance to you,” he admitted. With his eyes still closed Jesse reached out his pointer finger again and tried to hit you. You leaned back, dodging the assault with ease but when he opened his eyes he pressed his finger to your nose. “You.” Again, his finger stayed there, and this time you let it.  
“To me?” you stammered.  
Jesse nodded with a lopsided grin. His hand fell from your nose, hitting the bar with a heavy thud.  
You sighed. “You’re drunk.”  
“Drunk and in love!” His voice boomed over the noise of the bar, making a few agents look in your direction.  
“Jesse,” you hissed. You noticed one of the cadets was smiling ear to ear in your direction. You hadn’t had much time to get to know her, but you knew her name was Lena. She quickly stood and zipped over to beside you and Jesse.  
“He’s just drunk,” you quickly told her.  
“And in love,” she and Jesse added at the same time. Lena went on, “He finally told you!”  
“Pardon?”  
“I win the bet with the Commander,” Lena said. “Wait, what d’ya say back?”  
“They said I’m drunk,” Jesse answered for you.   
Your cheeks were getting darker and darker by the second. You glanced around, finding that nobody else was looking at you all but you felt like you were under a microscope.   
“C’mon then,” Lena prodded, “how do you feel Agent Y/L/N?”  
“I,” you began, “I feel…” Your eyes darted to Lena and then to Jesse. The man suddenly looked too sober, his gaze drilling into you. Your hesitation had perked him up more than any cup of coffee could, though everything around him was starting to spin.  
“I feel,” you mumbled, “the same way.”  
Jesse blinked. It felt like his heart had stopped.  
“Then I win!” Lena cheered. “And you two win! Yay!”  
“You feel the same?” Jesse echoed.  
You gave a small nod, pulling both your lips towards your teeth.   
Without any warning Jesse leapt from his chair, thrusting his near empty glass into the air. “They said yes!”  
Lena stumbled back a step and then started to clap. Soon the rest of the bar joined in on the clapping and cheering.  
“Said yes?” someone asked. “Was there a proposal?”  
An agent chimed in. “I didn’t even know you two were dating!”  
Soon the chattering of the bar went from idle to all about you and Jesse getting engaged. People began to congratulate you, ordering drinks in your honour.  
“Wait,” you said, holding your hands up. But it was no use. Jesse wrapped two large arms around you and pulled you to his chest, the scent of whiskey and smoke filling you. You had to laugh though, and hug him back. His hold was tight, almost choking and he refused to let go.  
“Ya said yes,” Jesse mumbled into the top of your head. “I can’t wait ta marry ya.”  
“Why don’t we just get dinner first?” you suggested with a pat on his back. “When you’re sober.”  
“Mhmm.” Jesse nodded, still holding you tight. There was no chance he was about to let go of you now.


End file.
